


Wheelbarrow Games

by Tinalouise88



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are playing a game that neither of them wants to lose at.





	Wheelbarrow Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Freaky Friday on the LFFL Group on Facebook of a ficlet based on a photo of Jareth resting in a wheelbarrow with a crystal in his hand. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Jareth scowled as he raised the crystal that he held. The blasted chit was on a date with another? How dare she wear that dress for another? After the night he peeled it from her body slowly as he peppered her body with lavish kisses. Did she not have any remorse for how she treated him?

He chucked the crystal away from him in annoyance as he leaned back in the wheelbarrow. There was no way she would ruin the memories of that dress. He was getting hard just thinking about those memories they were that good.

He summoned the crystal once more, curious about the date she was on. They were kissing now in his car, her skirt riding up as she straddled the man. The blasted wench wouldn't even fuck him in the throne room, yet here she was in a man’s car? Her top was pulled down now as he pulled the tie at her neck, her breasts bounced in their bra as she gyrated her hips into the man.  
  
He flicked the crystal around, as he got a closer look at her face. Her dark green eyes filled with flickering with a look of success. The witch knew he was watching! She was playing him and it only made his cock grow harder.

He shimmered himself into her apartment, waiting for her to walk up the moment she left the car.

“You enjoy playing this games do you not Sarah?” He whispered as he pressed himself against her. “You knew I would watch you, you knew how it would bother me? Did you get off knowing I would be watching?” He gloved fingers trailing down her bareback.

“Not everything is about you,” Sarah responded coolly. “Last time I saw you were still handcuffed to a wheelbarrow.”

“When you wear that dress, it's always about me,” he smirked as he pulled the tie and pushed the material away with one hand before he raised it. “Got them off, took a few goblins but they managed.” He told her as the other pushed up the skirt. His smirk widened as he felt her hips adjust allowing him to trace over her wet warm heat. She moaned softly as his fingers found her clit beneath her thong. She was distracted enough that he could shimmer them back to his castle without her putting up a fight until she was found herself bound to a wheelbarrow.

“Jareth!” She screamed at him as she realized what he did.

“I win,” He grinned. “Never bet against a Fae Sarah, you will never win. Now for my prize, I'll give you a choice Precious."

"Oh, just stop fucking around Jareth!" Sarah declared with an eye roll. "You win, I lose, let's fuck and just end this stupid game!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
